teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Stilinski House
The Stilinski House is the home of the Stilinski Family and a major location in Teen Wolf. Its current residents are Noah and Stiles Stilinski, though Claudia Stilinski also resided there when she was alive and in phantom form. The house appears to have at least two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen with an attached dining room, a living room, and an office, as well as a garage. When Stiles was a captive of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, they used their numerous powers to essentially hide Stiles' bedroom from Noah, using the phantom version of Claudia to keep him from realizing that the door to his room had been covered up with drywall and wallpaper. However, as soon as Noah and Lydia Martin found the hidden door and began triggering their memories of Stiles, his bedroom furniture and personal belongings began to reappear. Notable Events ) *Noah approached Stiles in his bedroom to ask him about the upcoming parent-teacher conference, not knowing that Stiles was researching the Alpha Werewolf attacks. ( ) *Stiles reluctantly allowed Derek to stay at the house after he became a fugitive from the law. ( ) *Stiles intentionally got Noah drunk on Jack Daniels' whiskey in order to get him to tell him about the Beacon County Sheriff's Department's progress on the Derek Hale case and how it was connected to the Hale House Fire. ( ) *Stiles and Noah worked together to solve the Kanima murders. ( ) *Noah returned to the house in hopes of finding Stiles there. The two are reunited after Gerard Argent, who beat him up in a show of force, released him and allowed him to return home. ( ) *Lydia Martin came to the house to talk to Stiles about Jackson Whittemore's death, and Stiles tells her more about the supernatural world to end her confusion. ( ) *Stiles and Scott had a sleepover in Stiles' bedroom where they tried to research the recent kidnappings and murders, such as the disappearance of Stiles' friend Heather, connected to the Darach. ( ) *Stiles and Cora Hale attempted to reveal the existence of the supernatural world to Noah using a chess board with the various supernatural and human players written on sticky notes, though Noah is initially resistant to this revelation. ( ) *Stiles, both as a result of the surrogate sacrifice ritual and his possession by the Nogitsune, has a number of nightmares, including dreams-within-dreams, which caused sleep paralysis. ( ) *Scott comes to the house to tell Stiles that they are going to the Beacon Hills Preserve in hopes of finding a dead body. ( ) *Lydia came to the house to help Stiles with his crime board in hopes of figuring out what has been going on with William Barrow. Stiles comforted Lydia regarding her Banshee powers. ( ) *Stiles awoke in the middle of the night and began sleepwalking, driving to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital during this state. Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, and Aiden Steiner came to the Stilinski House to find that Stiles' clue board had spun out of control. ( ) *Void-Stiles returned to the Stilinski House after days of running around and purposely sat in front of Noah's security cameras to alert the McCall Pack and their allies that he was there. ( ) *Noah, Chris Argent, Allison Argent, and Derek Hale went to the Stilinski House in hopes of catching Void-Stiles, but instead, they found Stiles' chess board all of the Beacon Hills supernatural community's major players written on sticky notes attached to the pieces. ( ) *Stiles took down the clue-board for the Nogitsune after the Void Kitsune was exorcised from his body. ( ) *Scott and Malia Tate came over so that Scott and Stiles could teach Malia how to control her Werecoyote transformation. ( ) *Stiles and Malia studied for a math test in Stiles' room, where they discovered that Lydia's notes included a computer code. ( ) *Stiles and Lydia worked together to crack the last portion of the Deadpool hit-list, with Lydia using her Banshee intuition and a form of automatic writing to discern that the password was "DEREK." ( ) *Stiles and Malia met in Stiles' bedroom, where Malia admitted she spent the day with her biological father Peter Hale, and that she was willing to work with him if it meant finding her biological mother. Stiles insisted that she wasn't a killer like her parents, and Malia confessed the last conversation she had with her adoptive mother prior to her death. ( ) *TBA }} Trivia *The Stilinski House's address is 129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 95351. Gallery Stilinski house stiles derek danny wb.jpg Stilinski house noah stiles master plan.gif Stilinski house stydia anchors.png Stilinski house noah stiles anchors.jpg Stilinski house noah scydia sundowning.jpg Stilinski house foyer relics.jpg Stilinski house lydia relics.jpg Stilinski house claudia noah relics.jpg Stilinski house sheriff stiles room blitzkrieg 1.jpg Stilinski house sheriff stiles room blitzkrieg.jpg Stilinski house noah blitzkrieg.jpg Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Stilinski Family